


Who are you?

by whiskeypotatoes



Series: Russian!Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First time writing, I'm very bad with tags, Kara and Lena are dating, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Russian!Kara, SuperCorp, lots of characters that i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeypotatoes/pseuds/whiskeypotatoes
Summary: Inspired by: https://twitter.com/gaykaleidoscope/status/1065164649773953026Russian!Kara out to destroy anyone who goes against her but is still protective of Lena in her own way. Its like the subconscious thought of keeping Lena Luthor safe no matter what remains in Kara's mind, good and evil version.





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in Russian!Kara POV. Assume everything is spoken in Russian unless in bold (English) or underlined (Kryptonian). I’m assuming Russian!Kara only knows Russian and some VERY basic English.
> 
> This is my first time writing. I apologize if the writing isn't that great. Enjoy!

 

_-–Russian War Facility--_

“The kryptonite in the air has been cleared.” The Russian soldier speaks and he lowers the confinement walls of where they kept me.

“May I get back to training now?” I asked as I stood up and headed for the training facilities. I felt restless as I’ve been locked within that tiny place for such a long time. Getting some training in would probably fix this.

While walking towards the training facility, my super hearing picked up on someone talking in a room nearby.

**“Yesterday, L-Corp organised a charity auction that successfully raised $10 million to rebuild National City Elementary School. I’m currently now with L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor to talk about the event. So Miss Luthor, what do you think about the event?”**

Upon hearing the words “Lena Luthor”, I felt a tug in my chest. _“Lena Luthor. Lena… Luthor… Why does this name sound so familiar? Who is this person_?” Curious, I walked into the room and found a tablet laying on the table, showing the news report that I overheard just now. I grabbed the tablet and continued watching the news.

Then the so-called Lena Luthor appeared on the screen. **“I think the event was very successful. We were able to raise enough funds to cover almost all the costs of rebuilding the school so I’m pretty happy with the results.”**

My eyes were transfixed on this Luthor girl and I can’t look away. Suddenly, I felt another tug in my chest and my hand instinctively grab hold of where my heart is. _“Who are you? Why am I acting this way?”_

 **“What made you decide to host a charity auction?”** The reporter asked.

 **“Well, Supergirl and I discussed about how we can help rebuild the school and thought that this would be the fastest method.  What better way to raise funds than squeezing it out of rich multi-billionaires right?”** The CEO replied followed with a chuckle.

Without realizing it, hearing her chuckle put a smile on my face. _“Wait, why am I smiling? I don’t even understand what the news report is about. Most importantly, I don’t even know this person at all.”_ Before I could question any further, I heard footsteps approaching the room. I quickly left the tablet on the table and hid.

Two soldiers entered the room and one of them quickly grabbed the tablet. “Thank god it’s still here. I would be in deep trouble if I lost this tablet. Just imagine, with all the confidential information inside, I’ll be killed immediately.”

“Let’s go. We have to attend the next briefing. Soon, we should be able to proceed with the last step.” The other soldier spoke as they both left the room.

After the soldiers left, I exited the room. _“That explains why I’ve never seen that news channel before. The tablet was broadcasting news outside of Russia. But none of this explains why I’m acting this way towards a person I don’t even know.”_ Frustrated, I headed towards the training facility to punch out all my frustrations.

 

* * *

_–-Few Months Later--_

I’m standing in front of a wall and trying punching a hole through it. For the past few months, this has been my routine. I know we’re trying to make a secret underground path but doing the same thing over and over gets boring. Plus side is, it’s giving me a lot of time to myself to sort through all these thoughts that keeps invading my mind… thoughts on a specific person…

Ever since seeing the new report, as much as I don’t want to admit it, I realized that I’ve been tuning into all conversations that talks about _her_. I’ll be punching the walls restlessly and suddenly stop whatever I’m doing the moment I hear her name. “ _What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much about her? I don’t even know her.”_

Frustration once again building up within me and I punched the wall with all my might. The crack widens and a stream of light pierces through the crack. With a few more punches to the wall, the rocks begin to fall apart, revealing the end of this tunnel.

“Finally… No more wall punching.” 

“Starikov, I see you’ve finally completed your task.” General Markov speaks as he does a slow clap.

“General, I didn’t hear you coming. I apologize. Punching walls aren’t exactly a quiet activity.” I said as I saluted the general.

“At ease. I’m here to inform you that we are ready to execute our plan. Please report to the strategy room tonight at 7pm.” The general said as he turned around and leave.

“Yes sir!” I replied to his retreating body.

 

* * *

 

I walked into the strategy room exactly at 7pm. Everyone was already there by the time I entered.

“Starikov, I’m glad you could make it.” The general said.

“What’s the plan?” I asked.

“Your team would be attacking the DEO. We’ve already sent troops to create a distraction that will divert most of the DEO agents outside. Your only objective for today is to kill Supergirl. This bullet you see here, is made from Kryptonite. You will shoot her with this and use that chance to kill her. We only have one of it as Kryptonite is hard to find. YOU CANNOT FAIL. Is that clear?” The general replied as he handed me the gun with the K-bullet loaded in it.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. We leave immediately.”

 

* * *

 

_–-At the DEO–-_

“All entrances clear. All units proceed to the rooms assigned. Except you, Starikov. Most of the DEO agents appear to be in the command room, you’ll head there and kill everyone on sight.” General Markov commanded.

“Yes, sir.” I replied and began dashing towards the command room.

Due to the diversion, all DEO agents appear to be scattered. Only one or two agents in every hallway and taking them out took no time at all.

 **“Agent Danvers, the DEO is…”** Before the agent could finish his sentence, I threw a punch towards the agent and ripped his comms apart. It seems all that wall punching training paid off, all it took was just a punch and he flew towards the other end of the hallway. These pesky humans are so weak. I have to laugh.

As I was approaching the command room, I picked up on the conversations happening in the room. **“Supergirl, how’s the situation over there?”** I stopped in my tracks the moment I heard that voice.

 _That voice… That’s her. Lena Luthor_. _Why is she here? This isn’t L-Corp._

 **“I’m not exactly sure. I have no idea where these Russian soldiers came from. They’re faring pretty well against us but I think we should be able to neutralize the threat soon. Their soldiers are getting tired and their ammo are running out.”** Supergirl replied through the comms.

**“I see. Well, I’ve been searching the whole DEO database but I still can’t figure out why they tackled that place exactly. I’ll let you know when I find something.”**

**“Got it.”**

**“Oh, and Supergirl?”**

**“Yes?”**

“I love you.” Lena whispered in Kryptonian, full with worry in her voice. If not for my super hearing, I definitely wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Suddenly anger was coursing through my veins and I felt as if something was squeezing my chest really tightly.

_Why am I so angry? Why does my chest feel like someone is ripping it apart?_

“Love you too.” Supergirl replied in Kryptonian.

_When I heard SupergirI’s reply, I knew why. I didn’t like the way she spoke to Supergirl and I HATED how Supergirl replied. I don’t like it AT ALL._

Hearing their interaction further fueled my anger and I slammed down the door to the command room and began attacking all the DEO agents.

 

* * *

 

 **“Supergirl! Alex! The DEO is under attack. I think--”** Lena spoke through the comms before they disconnected.

 **“Lena! Lena!”** Supergirl shouted into her comms.

 **“Shit.”** Alex said as realization suddenly hit her. **“We fell for their trap. This is obviously just a diversion to lure us out of the DEO. Supergirl, GO! I’ll handle the Russian troops here.”**

**“You sure?”**

**“Yes. We’re almost done here anyway. We’ll go back you up once we’ve dealt with them.”** Alex said as she pointed to the Russian troops behind her. **“Now GO!”**

Supergirl nodded and zoomed out to the sky towards the DEO.

 

* * *

 

All the DEO agents are attacking me at the same time and it was beginning to be difficult to handle them all at once. “Starikov!” Startled by the voice, I turned around and saw General Markov and his troops approaching. _Finally some back up._

“I want no one left alive.” General Markov commanded.

“Yes sir!” The whole unit responded and began attacking.

Suddenly, my super hearing was honing into someone’s racing heartbeat. I immediately turned my head towards the sound. It was _hers._ She looked horrified. Her heart was beating out of control, as if it’s going to jump out of her chest. That’s when realization hit me, _she’s scared._

 ** _“_ Well, well, well. If it isn’t Lena Luthor, Supergirl’s closest ally.”** General Markov spoke with a smirk and I heard her heartbeat spike.

 **“What do you want?”** She replied with an icy voice, as if she’s not afraid.

“ **Supergirl dead.** Troops! Our top priority is killing Lena Luthor. With her gone, Supergirl will be crippled.” The general replied.

Suddenly all soldiers began to surround her as she inched away slowly. I saw a soldier lifted his gun and aimed at her… _and I snapped._ I immediately flew towards him and bent his gun in half, punched him hard in the gut which had him flying towards the wall. And I attacked the next person that _dared to hurt her._ I ripped limbs apart, shot lasers through hearts, and reflected bullets back through their brains.

“STARIKOV! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” General Markov shouted and I woke up from my daze. I looked around and saw all the Russian soldiers that lay dead on the floor. I killed them.

Before I could ponder further, I heard the sound of a gun getting cocked from a corner of the room. Without delay, I flew towards her and embraced her from the gun shot.

The shot was fired and hit my back with a “clink” and the bullet fell on the floor. Within a split second, I tightened the embrace of her and flew towards the rooftop. Away from here. Away from danger.

I set her down in the middle of the rooftop. I felt her trembling within my arms so I let her go and took a few steps away from her with my head down. _“What is wrong with me?”_ I looked up and our eyes met. Her eyes were teary, filled with fear and… concern(?) I felt my heart twinge at the way she looked at me. “ _Who are you? Why do you have this effect on me?”_

Before I could ask her the question that’s been boggling me ever since I first heard her name, Supergirl appeared and landed harshly on the rooftop.

 **“LENA! Stay away from her!”** Supergirl shouted as she stood in between me and the girl.

 **“Supergirl, I’m fine. She saved me.”** Lena replied as Supergirl’s stance relaxes.

 **“What? She didn’t hurt you?”** Supergirl questioned as she turned around to see Lena shaking her head.

 **“Are you okay? Your heart is racing like crazy.”** Supergirl asks tenderly as she walks towards Lena to check for any injuries.

Seeing the two of them interacting made my blood boil. Before I know it, I was tackling Supergirl to the ground.

 **“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”** Supergirl asks as she tries to block my attacks.

Ignoring her, I continued throwing punches towards her face while pinning her down.

 **“I don’t want to hurt you!”** She replies as she threw me off her body. _Damn it, she’s stronger than I thought._

We continued throwing punches and kicks back and forth. Both fighting equally well. Both unknowingly chose not to shoot lasers because they didn’t want a certain someone to accidentally get hurt.

 “Stop it! I know you’re GOOD. Otherwise, you wouldn’t save Lena!” Supergirl spoke in Kryptonian, between their punches.

Hearing the familiar language, I stopped in my tracks. “Shut up. You don’t know me.” I looked down as I whispered back in Kryptonian.

Supergirl stopped her attacks as well and slowly walked towards me. “See? I know you’re good.” She said with a faint smile on her face.

 _Supergirl, gullible as usual._ _You let your guard down._

“Starikov. I don’t know what happened to you back there but we’ll deal with it later at HQ. Your orders are to retreat immediately. The plan has failed. Their backup arrived. I repeat. RETREAT IMMEDIATELY.” I heard General Markov speaking through my comms. _I finally have the opportunity to kill her. I can’t retreat now._

I used my superspeed to grab the gun and shot the K-bullet into her knees. As she slowly lost her strength and collapse onto the ground, I smirked pinned her on the ground. I began punching her non-stop, giving her no time to defend.

“I’m a soldier.” I spoke as I threw another punch.

**“…s-stop…”**

“I only listen to orders…” I landed another punch.

**“…s-stop it…”**

“…and my orders are...” I continued as another punch landed on her jaw. With each punch, Supergirl grew weaker and weaker and more blood was flowing from her head.

“… to kill you.” I said as I pulled back my arm for a final punch.

 **“STOP!”** _Her_ voice infiltrated my thoughts and my body came to a halt, my fist hanging in the air. I turned to look at her and there she was… _crying._

Suddenly, I felt a stab right through my chest. _Please… stop crying… Why… are you crying?_

 **“Just… stop…”** she spoke through her hitched breath as she grabbed onto her chest tightly. _Tell me… Why are you in pain?_ I followed her gaze and landed on the girl pinned beneath me. That’s when I realized I was the cause of her tears. And this realization brought me more pain than Kryptonite ever could.  

I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I felt the same way as that moment when Kryptonite infiltrated my lungs… or maybe even worse. With one last glance at _Lena,_ I flew off. I had to get away. Away from this pain.

I landed on the rooftop on a building far enough to still hear and see them. She was cradling Supergirl in her arms, crying non-stop.

 **“Hey… I’m fine…”** Supergirl spoke weakly.

 **“No, you’re not! I thought I was going to lose you!”** She said, hugging Supergirl even tighter and her cries got louder.

 **“You won’t. I promise.”** Supergirl replied and flashed a weak smile towards Lena.

Watching this scene unfold before me, I finally know the answer to the question that I’ve been asking for so long. _“Who are you?” You… are someone I can never hurt, even if it hurts me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
